1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to scan testing for semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device enabled to undergo a scan test and a test system for testing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The type of semiconductor testing technique used to test a semiconductor device is as much a design/production consideration as improving density and a complexity of the semiconductor device itself. Reduction of time and cost as well as improvement of testability is considered for mass production of semiconductor devices. Thus, a design-for-testability (DFT) scheme is widely used to improve efficiency of testing during a design phase of the semiconductor device. Scan tests have been important as one of the DFT schemes for testing the semiconductor devices.